


Humble Beginnings

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rebirth, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: A new Guardian wakes up to find herself alone. With the help of another Guardian, she learns that things aren't so bad after all.
Series: Seraph's Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

> Check out breadisjelly bc he made me do it

There was nothing for a long time. No sounds, no warmth, no blackness. Just nothing.

Then one day, finally, a deep breath. 

It was the only sound; the first sound that could be heard. The woman who was now awake, opened her eyes for the first time. Not truly the first for anything, but this was a new beginning. The woman sat up, trying to see where she was. Her body felt stiff, like she had been sleeping for hundreds of years and her eyesight was not clear yet. After blinking and rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands, she could finally see clearly. Rubble was all around her, even on her. With what little strength she could gather, she moved the larger pieces off her legs and tried to stand.

"Careful now." 

The woman turned her head so quickly her neck cracked. She now looked at a floating object with a small blue light. She glanced around, unsure if this object was what spoke to her. 

"Are you okay?" 

The woman cocked her head at the question. Was she okay? 

"I think so." 

The floating object emitted a beam that scanned her from head to toe and back again. "Your vitals seem to be in order. You might feel odd, though." 

"What are you?" 

"I'm your ghost." It said matter-of-factly. 

She didn't know what that meant. She was confused. "Who am I?" 

"You're…well I don't know your name yet. But youre my Guardian. I woke you up." 

"You woke me up? Why?" 

"It's destiny," The little object said. "We should get back to the City. It's not safe here. I saw some Fallen on my way to you. Can you walk?" 

The woman still didn't understand everything this ghost was saying. Regardless, she took a few steps and the Ghost moved it's shell in delight. 

"Good! Let's go this way and try to avoid the Fallen." 

The Ghost floated off in a direction then paused to wait for the woman to follow. This went on for quite a while in the rubble of a half destroyed city, until the Ghost commanded for the woman to get down to hide from some enemies that it spotted. The woman wanted to see what kind of enemies the Ghost was talking about, but that was the wrong move. One of the Dregs had spotted her and started walking towards her location. 

"You have to run!" The ghost said. 

Fear flooded her entire system and with a sudden burst of energy, the woman started running. Bullets flew at her from behind and she screamed. The sound of more bullets came, but they were different than the first. She hid for a moment to catch her breath. 

"You can come out now!" Someone called. 

The woman looked at her Ghost. Even without human-like features, it nodded at her. She had no choice but to trust it or keep hiding. She peeked out from her cover to see a man in a suit of armor. A similar floating object hovered behind him. The enemies that had chased her into hiding appeared to be dead behind him. Finally, she revealed herself. 

"Oh, another Guardian!" Her ghost said happily, floating towards the man. 

"Guardian?" The man asked right before realization came over him. "You've been reborn." 

The woman looked at him with confused eyes. Nothing made sense to her. What did he mean by 'reborn'?

"You're lucky I was around to help you." He said. "My name is Beowulf. I can take you back to the tower. The Vanguard will want to know about this. Do you have a name?" 

The woman looked towards her Ghost for help. Did she have a name? 

"I found her in rubble. There was nothing to tell me who she was." 

The armored man turned back to her. "Don't worry. You're probably really confused right now, but once we get to the Tower, people better equipped to answer your questions will help you. Do you know how to use a gun?" 

The woman shook her head. 

"Well, let's hope you won't need to use it until after you can get some training." 

The man gave her a weapon that felt strange in her hands, like she wasn't supposed to have it. He explained that it was a submachine gun, good for close quarter, fast paced firing. He didn't have a use for it anymore, so she could keep it. He then guided her back to the Tower with little other conversation, which was fine by her. Too many questions were running through her mind to be able to focus on any kind of conversation. 

* * *

She woke up alone, so she chose to be alone; to be a Hunter. To her, it just made sense. She was no soldier or scholar, but she was a fighter. She had to be. The Vanguard accepted her as a new Guardian and helped her channel her light. It gave her powers normal people didn't have. She was given basic starting weapons as she'd earn more through future missions and vendors. Things were starting to fall into place, but there was still one thing she was missing. A name. 

Her Vanguard, Cayde-6, advised her to look through books for a name she'd like for herself since she had no objects on her body to otherwise identify her. So began the search. She leafed through a countless number of books in a library she spent dozens of hours in. 

"How am I supposed to know when I find the right name?" She asked her Ghost after closing another book. 

"You'll just know." The Ghost said. "Just like how I knew it was you when I found you." 

The woman frowned at the unhelpful answer she received and grabbed another book off a shelf. She opened to a random page and skimmed a section before landing on a name. She ran her finger over it a few times, as if the text on the page didn't actually exist. Her Ghost came closer to observe.

"Seraph?" The Ghost asked. "Like an Angel?" 

She read the passage containing the word for more context then looked at the floating object for an opinion. 

"I like it. Hello, Seraph." 

Seraph smiled. She finally found her name. 

* * *

Seraph had begun getting familiar with faces and locations around the Tower, and it had finally started to feel like a home. But comfort was only temporary. Seraph was summoned to the Vanguard room after a few days being at the Tower. 

"She's not ready yet." Cayde said as he made exaggerated hand gestures and followed Zavala.

"She never will be if you continue to treat her like a child! She's a Guardian." 

"I don't—oh, Guardian! You're here!" 

"Good. We can start." Zavala said. "I want you to run a strike with some fellow Guardians." 

Cayde came running over to her side. "You don't really have to if your not ready…" 

"Cayde," Ikora reprimanded, "Zavala is right. She needs field training and experience. A strike is the best option to start her with." 

Seraph looked between everyone as they (mostly Cayde) argued with each other. Cayde had a soft spot for new Guardians and knew Seraph would be overwhelmed in a strike. She had no idea what a strike was and what it entailed to, but she was curious and eager to learn. Of course she was nervous too, but being a Guardian meant putting other people before oneself; a defender of Light and humanity.

"I've already arranged a fireteam to accompany you." Zavala said directly to Seraph. "Your ghost has the coordinates to the location and can take you there in the ship Holliday gave you."

Ikora joined in, "You'll be facing an enemy onslaught of Vex. Your goal is to kill the Vex Mind running the simulation. Your fireteam will help." 

Cayde walked over to Seraph and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You will do just fine. If you die, your Ghost will bring you back. Now, go get 'em." 

* * *

One man paced around, waiting at the transmat location for Seraph, the third teammate, while the other man stood at the ready. Seraph joined the two to begin the mission.

"About time." The other Hunter groaned before taking off on a vehicle. 

Seraph watched as he disappeared and frowned. She didn't have any other vehicles to keep up with him, and looked to the other Guardian. 

"Guess we're walking." He said.

"Wait…I know you…" Seraph said. "Beowulf, right?"

"Oh, you're the new Guardian. First strike?"

She nodded. "My name is Seraph, by the way." 

"Seraph." He repeated. "Stick with me and we'll get through this." 

Beowulf led the way, behind their other teammate of course, advising Seraph over comms. Even with his help, the other teammate was of no help at all. His only goal was to get to the Vex Mind and destroy it, thus leaving Seraph and Beowulf to fight all the minor enemies. It took several deaths and revives from her Ghost before Seraph really started to get the hang of things. She was better when she took her time to get precision shots on enemies, rather than running into the middle of enemies to gun them down. 

"Teammate down." Ghost alerted Seraph.

She looked at the other side of the room to witness Beowulf smash into a horde of enemies, successfully killing them. When the room was cleared, he looked towards the spot he last saw Seraph, still alive. Their other teammate had gotten downed in a room further along the way. 

"Good." Beowulf said as he grouped back up with Seraph and headed through a tunnel. 

They eventually ended up in the boss room just in time to see their teammate die again. Seraph unleashed some shots into the Vex Mind as Beowulf unleashed a massive amount of power on the Mind to destroy it, just as their teammate was revived again. 

"Alright, let's head back and report to Zavala." Beowulf said. 

Seraph went with the flow and returned to the tower, following Beowulf. Cayde wanted to congratulate a job well done with a new cloak and also requested Seraph's presence. But Seraph didn't know it wouldn't be as simple as that. The other Guardian had followed them and caught up to Seraph to push her out of anger. 

"You're nothing but a worthless, unhelpful teammate. Zavala is gonna hear about this. I never want to see you in a strike again." He spat. 

Before anyone expected it, Beowulf decked the Guardian square in the face, reminding him that he was the stupid, worthless teammate. A loud, hearty laugh came from the sidelines and Shaxx witnessed everything. 

"Incredible form, Guardian. Might I suggest some Crucible to release your anger instead of teammates?" 

Beowulf took the hint and calmed himself down. However, Zavala was informed of the little brawl and immediately scolded Beowulf for his actions. When he heard the entire story, he backed down a bit, but still requested no more fighting in the Tower. The other Guardian was scolded as well, but left as soon as he could, ashamed and embarrassed. 

In the meantime, Seraph was congratulated in person by Cayde and received her cloak as promised. He helped affix it to her standard Guardian armor, which now finally displayed her role as a Hunter to everyone. 

"With some more practice, you could turn out to be one of the best." Cayde said with a robotic smile. 

Seeing as her duty was done for the day, Seraph turned around and left the great hall to try and catch up to Beowulf. She never got to thank him properly; for his help in the strike and his thoughtfulness in standing up for her.

"Beowulf, wait!" 

He stopped and turned around to see her running up to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She panted. "For finding me and helping me get here. And helping me in the strike. And sticking up for me." 

"That's what I do," he said, turning to continue on his own path.

Seraph grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him. "Maybe it doesn't mean a lot to your but it means a lot to me. I want to repay you somehow, but I don't have a lot." 

"You don't need to repay me at all." He said.

"I want to, though. What about…lunch? Or dinner if you prefer." 

Beowulf was quiet for a moment. He still wore his helmet, so Seraph had no idea what he could've been thinking. There were no facial expressions to help her out, and his body told her nothing.

"Sure. We can do lunch." 

Seraph smiled. "I'll let you pick since I'm still not too familiar with all the places to eat yet." 

* * *

Seraph had no idea how much she reminded Beowulf of someone he once loved. He never mentioned it and she never asked. Regardless, Seraph looked to Beowulf as a mentor. He knew the ins and outs of being a Guardian. He knew how to use most weapons. He knew the planets. He knew how to help her be a better Guardian.

Seraph, on the other hand, knew something Beowulf had struggled with; she knew how to be a friend. Initially, he shrugged her attachment off, thinking she was just looking for more excuses to learn everything that he knew and could teach her, but he soon realized there was more to it than that.

Seraph made jokes and laughed more when they were together. She still listened intently to his stories, but now she asked for more. She wanted to know more about him without being too pushy. She wanted to get lunch or dinner or breakfast together more often, even if it meant just a granola bar and tea. 

In that moment, Beowulf swore to himself to protect Seraph, to never let her die if he could help it. 


End file.
